1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood glucose measurement system that calibrates a blood glucose level measured with a non-invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus by using a blood glucose level measured with an invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number of patients with diabetes, which is typically a lifestyle disease, is on the rise around the world. Diabetic patients must constantly control their blood glucose level in order to improve their quality of life and to suppress the complications associated with diabetes. To this end, these patients have to measure their blood glucose levels on a regular basis every day under the supervision of a physician.
A common way to measure blood glucose level is to use an invasive type of blood glucose measurement apparatus, which pricks the finger of the patient, collects a blood sample, and measures the blood glucose level. With this invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus, however, pricking the finger to collect a blood sample involves pain and inconvenience, entails the risk of infection, and so forth, and therefore a non-invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus has been proposed that does not require the collection of a blood sample.
With a non-invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus, measuring the absolute concentration of blood glucose is impossible in principle, so the apparatus has to be calibrated using a blood glucose level measured with an invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus. In view of this, a method has been proposed in which a blood glucose level measured with an invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus is stored in a blood glucose level memory on the basis of notification from an invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus and via an information transfer component provided to the non-invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus, the blood glucose level is estimated with a non-invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus, and the blood glucose level estimated by the non-invasive blood glucose measurement apparatus is calibrated using the blood glucose level stored in the blood glucose level memory (see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H11-56823), for example).